User talk:Sorofin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Warrior Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:ShadowTale/Elite Hybrid vs. Gordon Freeman/Sorofin-20100608211323 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ShadowTale (Talk) 18:07, June 10, 2010 midevil thanks for correcting that for me :) --ShadowTale 19:31, June 12, 2010 (UTC) It's my pleasure, being english we learn a lot about the medieval times in our youth. Sorofin 19:34, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Specialist Hey. Random, but what one my most favorite thigns about deadliest warrior is the experts. They seem just like the warrior and have tons of knowledge.FirebenderFan 20:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Well the show needs the experts to decide what weapons, how they fight and whose going to win. Sorofin 20:09, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Still they pick good, cool experts.FirebenderFan 20:10, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I've only started watching the series' today, I am watching the videos then posting them. Sorofin 20:12, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Wait you mean that you've just started watching the series Deadliest Warrior?! Yeah. It doesn't show here in Britain. -- Sorofin 20:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh well you should watch the whole show instead of just the simulation battles.FirebenderFan 20:17, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Can't find any more of the show. -- Sorofin 20:19, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmm let me help you out here. You can go on Spike.com and watch full episodes.FirebenderFan 20:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Can't watch them, different country you see. -- Sorofin 20:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Not really. There's tons of places on the itnernet you can watch full episodes. I think you just don't want to.FirebenderFan 20:24, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I can't watch them on Spike, I haven't checked anywhere else because Germany were thrashing Australia. -- Sorofin 20:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about?FirebenderFan 20:27, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Don't you watch World Cup's? -- Sorofin 20:30, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Kind of but what does the FIFA World Cup have to do with this?FirebenderFan 20:32, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I haven't been looking because the match was on and I was watching that. -- Sorofin 20:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) You say so.FirebenderFan 20:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Cahill got Red carded, German scored 4, Mark Shwarzer was in Australia's goal, believe me now? any I've GTG see ya -- Sorofin 20:37, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I guess but you could watch the full episodes on youtube.FirebenderFan 20:38, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I'll have a look tomorrow. -- Sorofin 21:18, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Sorry for getting on your case, man. Just came on your talk page to talk about specialists. We cool?FirebenderFan 21:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah we're fine. You could be a salesman in later life :P -- Sorofin 21:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but my mom and dad would say that's a bad job and I want to be a scientist anyway.FirebenderFan 21:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Everyone wants to be a scientist these days. -- Sorofin 21:25, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah and in this upcoming summer vacation I'm wrting a profile book called Armageddon World. I have no time to write novels but I love to draw and write so I'll make a profile book.FirebenderFan 21:27, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Cool, Just remember, if a character from the Resistance wiki appears here vote for him ;) :P -- Sorofin 21:29, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Why and what's Resistance?FirebenderFan 21:31, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Because Resistance owns. And here's a vid: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1QQt1eyAGY -- Sorofin 21:38, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay I didn't watch the video since it was long for my computer to play and I didn't feel like it (Sorry!) But is Resistance about a world changed by a different turn of events.FirebenderFan 21:41, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Only 6 minutes :P Yeah in Resistance there was no world war II but there was an invasion of Russian aliens who claim they owned the planet first. -- Sorofin 21:47, June 13, 2010 (UTC) True only 6 minutes. Lol I'm lazy when it comes to videos and cool. Who's your favorite expert of Deadliest Warrior?FirebenderFan 21:50, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Can't decide. Who's yours? -- Sorofin 21:53, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmm I like many. Johnny Lew Fratto,Joey Dillon, Snake Blocker and Tafoya, Sonny Puzikas, Sala Baker, Alfred Hsing, Sean Pennington, Robert Wilhelm Mccain, Danny Boyer, Coley Mustafa Speaks, Kieron Elliot,David Levera, and kind of Joe Ferrante.FirebenderFan 21:57, June 13, 2010 (UTC) is victories in pretending he knows the shows! -- Sorofin 22:00, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry you don't know the show and that kind of means you can't participate in the Wiki Aftermath but there's all the full episodes on youtube.FirebenderFan 22:02, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I said I'll watch them tomorrow! I've watched a lot of battles! -- Sorofin 22:03, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Key Word: Battles. As in only the simulations. Why are you even here? Don't you like Resistance?FirebenderFan 22:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah simulations, and I do like Resistance. Leolab showed us this site because the advanced hybrid was in a round, I voted for him and while I wait for Hale or the Advance Hybrid to appear again I will help out here. -- Sorofin 22:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah doesn't mean you know about Deadliest Warrior. Nice of you to pretend you were in the DW convo.FirebenderFan 22:09, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Well you just randomly came on to me! You started talking to me first, In Britain we used to have many stuff like this but it was computerised and involved whole armies. -- Sorofin 07:08, June 14, 2010 (UTC)\ Well don't try to trick me by pretending you were in the convo! I thought we were cool. And I didn't randomly come on to you. I saw you as a nice guy who I could probably talk abotu DW with.FirebenderFan 21:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't trying to trick you, you just asked what my favourite people were when I had already told you that I hadn't watched the show. I tried to watch it on youtube yesterday but it was all back to front and didn't have a part 5/5 in any of the episodes. -- Sorofin I kind of get what you're talking about and you're a cool guy so I won't argue with you. Friends?FirebenderFan 14:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah we're friends, -- Sorofin Since you have internet I can assume you can go to the Deadliest Warrior Website on spike so check it out and I'm sure you can learn soem stuff about the show.FirebenderFan 19:49, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, When I go onto that website it says: "Sorry it's not available in your country". -- Sorofin when you get online hey dude, when you get online, leave a message on my talk page. Did you know that we have instant messaging on this wiki? in the bottom right of your screen it should say "Open (+)", if you click that it should load an instant messager. Anywho. I would like to talk to you on that instant messager. If you have javascript disabled, enable it. and if you don't know what i mean by disabled javascript, don't worry. --ShadowTale 18:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Ooops hey sorry I missed you dude. To be honest I forgot. I was working on homework. Anywho, I'm headed out the door right now for class. We'll talk some other day. --ShadowTale 20:57, June 24, 2010 (UTC) background color in hex it's 4e4e4e in RGB its R:78 G:78 B:78 with an HSB of H:0% S:0% B:31% --ShadowTale 19:09, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ok well your an admin as of now, just dont stuff it up and if you need any help, ask Shadow cuz im not as active as him :P CH33R5 Astrotorical 02:47, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Dude! awesome job! hey thanks a ton for doing the deadliest competition stuff, It looks great!! --ShadowTale 14:24, June 30, 2010 (UTC) hey well the problem is fixed, the system was a little slow that day (wikia told me) so it should be fine now CH33R5 Astrotorical 00:42, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for resizing the picture for Soap MacTavish vs John Price Omnicube1 20:22, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry it was nothing. -- Sorofin Dates and times hey dude, I noticed you put the date as 4/7/2010 rather than 7/4/2010, in the states we do the month first then the date. How would you feel about putting it as 7/4/2010(American) - 4/7/2010(Other)? posting both is what I mean. it's not a very big thing but it's very hard for most to understand, they think your talking about the 4th month, 7th day, which has already happened. lol. thanks for your time. --ShadowTale 05:15, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Wow sorry. Huge problem there. I've been using American Dates and Times for ages how could I forget? Thanks anyway -- Sorofin Block 76.115.134.10 Hey we got to block 76.115.134.10 cuz hes constantly making new articles for these personal battles so I think thats vandalism cuz he dusnt hav a blog Omnicube1 00:47, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Roger that. ~ sorofin Deadliest Fiction Hey Sorofin, I've created some pages for our "Deadliest Fiction Warriors" and I made a whole page for them, then I made the "Simulated Battle" and "Weapons" I've made it VERY discreet from the other "actual" warriors. Tell me what you think! This is the link to get there! http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/Fictional_Warriors PS I have not put ALL of the warriors in yet, I'll do that over time. The Deadliest Warrior 23:22, July 9, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Deadliest Fiction Hey Sorofin, I've created some pages for our "Deadliest Fiction Warriors" and I made a whole page for them, then I made the "Simulated Battle" and "Weapons" I've made it VERY discreet from the other "actual" warriors. Tell me what you think! This is the link to get there! http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/Fictional_Warriors PS I have not put ALL of the warriors in yet, I'll do that over time. The Deadliest Warrior 23:22, July 9, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Deadliest Fiction Hey Sorofin, I've created some pages for our "Deadliest Fiction Warriors" and I made a whole page for them, then I made the "Simulated Battle" and "Weapons" I've made it VERY discreet from the other "actual" warriors. Tell me what you think! This is the link to get there! http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/Fictional_Warriors PS I have not put ALL of the warriors in yet, I'll do that over time. The Deadliest Warrior 23:22, July 9, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Flaming Anon who claims to be The Deadliest Warrior 72.222.236.125 has been flaming quite a bit, and looking at his talk page he has gotten two prior warnings from ShadowTale. In addition to all of this, he claimed to be The Deadliest Warrior on your Voldemort vs Bane blog. My opinion is that this is ban-worthy. If you agree, could you please ban him/her/it? -LeoLab 03:36, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I'll get right on it. ~ sorofin yeah.. the pages wont be long. its basically going to be how they went in the battle, a brief history and some stuff on their weapons. keepin it short becuase, as you said, gotta keep it relavant. as soon as the logo things are done ill let you know and we can anounce it to the rest of the users on another note, your trial has ended. im making everyone on the admin team beurocrats so they can make others admins aswell. we already have 3 of 5 needed admins (including myself) so 2 more will do it. good job CH33R5 Astrotorical 07:29, July 12, 2010 (UTC) New Fictional Warriors I want these warriors for "season 2" *Nomad (The protagonist in the game Crysis) *Solid Snake (The protaginist in most of the Metal Gear series) *Sam Fisher (A protaginist in the Splinter Cell series) *Nathan Drake (the Protaginist from the Uncharted series) *Ryu Hayabusa (a protaginist from the game Ninja Gaiden) *Cole (the protaginist from the game InFamous and InFamous 2) (Ideas by User:Registered Contributor) These are my ideas' 15:58, July 14, 2010 (UTC)' **Bayonetta (Bayonetta game) **Agent 47 (Hitman series) **Chris Redfield (Resident evil) **Terminator (Terminator movies) **Transformers (trasformers the tv show) **Isaac Clarke (Dead Space/Dead Space 2 game) THANKS dude I am really glad that you sent me a message and yeah of cours you can help me thanks again man Trial ... *sighs*. I'm entering Senior year soon, so I may not have much time. Thanks anyway, even if I didn't want the position. And where do I find the functions etc.? This is a first for me.-LeoLab 21:33, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help. -LeoLab 20:46, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Deadliest Competition 2 I can't get the stupid Comment Box in your blog to work, so I have to post my idea here. Trust me, I'd post it there if I could. Sorry to clog your talk page. Quote Image: http://www.offworld.com/oimages/CS_E3_Artwork2a.jpg Close Range: Blade Mid Range: Machine Gun Long Range: Spur Explosive Weapons: Missile Launcher Special Weapons: I dunno, the Bubbler or Nemesis or something Media of Origin: Cave Story Link: http://www.miraigamer.net/cavestory/index.php 17:03, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Busy I'ma be busy this week. Just so you know I'm not skiving on my duties. -LeoLab 01:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Quick question Yo Sorofin. Out of interest when we put a squad up how big does it have to be and does each weapon have to be usable by the whole squad, e.g i put Lyons pride up i had the long range as a sniper. Only two Lyons pride members use the sniper, so would this mean this squad couldn't be used? Also, if i suggest a squad should i put it on your 'Deadliest Competition 2 participants' blog or elsewhere? Thanks. JASPER42 19:16, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Fighting Rmzilla and a Anon are really going at it over chain mails and the Celt. I think some one with authority needs to step in and tell them to knock it off. It's getting really nasty, i've tried to keep it down but I'm cleatly not enough to stop these two, their out for blood and their taking it out on the articals.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 22:06, August 1, 2010 (UTC) @Sorofin: anon started it and I'm just trying end this pointless argument so would you and some of the other editors kindly ban any and all edits on the Celt page and cut off anon's editing privileges pretty please with a cherry on top.Rmzilla 22:23, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Block 67.247.147.56 This guy is really started to piss me off and he is putting unnecessary information on the Celt page so can somebody block that guy because I want this pointless argument to end all ready and to prevent arguments like this in the future please ban any and all edits on the chain mail, armor, most of all the Celt pages. I mean seriously this episode of the show ended 2 months ago and I tried to get this guy to see reason but made no progress. I can't believe it's come down to this man.Rmzilla 23:15, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh like you're any better Rmzilla, you delete whole pages like you have the authority to do so. You cuss and call me things worse than i ever called you. The information isn't wrong, you never tried to talk it out you just removed it and offered to discuss it. you are worse than me, You're insults are vile and while i put infomation in I think it's relivent, you delte whole pages, and state things as facts that aren't.You talk about people needing to understand history but you don't offer any facts to prove you're right. If i'm banned so should you. 23:30, August 1, 2010 (UTC) @anon: I did all those thing because you keep prolonging this argument and what I did was an attempt end this argument kinda like what the USA did to Japan in WW2 since this argument is starting to escalate into a war. I swear I wish the show never made that episode because all its done is cause problems due to every Celt fan wetting themselves and start putting unnecessary information on this wiki in an attempt to discredit what happened in the show. You don't see Chinese fans putting unnecessary information on the Sun Tzu page in the same futile attempt to discredit the show and should this keep up then I will accept it if someone deletes this wiki cause I can deal with it but anon can't because that's only way he/she edit the pages.Rmzilla 23:51, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Bull you did it because you were angry, you don't insult people to stop them from arguing, you do it to either make it worse or becasue you're mad. The information isn't unnecessary, it's historic facts and it's educational. You didn't even romove it orginal because you thought it was pointless, you thought it was inccorect. Now that you know it's true you've changed you're song so you don't sound foolish. 00:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) You called me Nazi 00:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) @anon: I don't care anymore so you can go fuck yourself this is last I comment I'll be making in this wiki.Rmzilla 01:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) You two were both as bad as each other. How about this for a solution? Add only infomation from the actual show, and if you think it needs more add a sub section called links and under it put in a bullet point: The Celt's article on wikipedia Sorofin 08:29, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry dude. But could you at least tell me how to make templates for my user page.KevlarNinja 14:24, August 5, 2010 (UTC) thanks i dont really need anything right now but thank you. User Templates I was thinking of like this: *For one thing, maybe instead of saying 'user', how about 'warrior'? It's not the best idea, I just think it sounds kind of cool. *This user is a student, with a picture of one of the warriors training. I was thinking of the Samurai training. And if you use the idea above, how about, 'This Warrior is still in training'. *This user has seen every episode of Deadliest Warrior (almost for anyone who misses a show),with a picture of the title card. *This user's favourite warrior is|"""1""". You know, the user types 'The User's favourite warrior is|' and then adds the name of the warrior. Just use a random warrior for the picture *This user's favourite weapon is|"""1""". Just like the one above, only with a weapon and a random picture of a weapon. If you have anymore ideas, tell me. I would like to know.KevlarNinja 21:28, August 6, 2010 (UTC) The next fights I bet you get these alot but... Ezio vs Legolas Nathen hale vs MAster chief Predator vs Elite Hybrid Anything else doesnt make sense to me. Nathen Hale takes on many Hybrids, Ezio and Legolas are the only ones with no guns, and Predator is an alien being like hybrid hope you go with this, wont mind if you don't Longjohns 22:13, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Clean-up Crew Hey Sorofin is it alrite if I get bumped up to admin cuz i noticd tht alot of our articles r filled w/ grammar mistakes and opinions so i thot i might help clean things up Omnicube1 16:50, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ya i will i was in a rush lol Omnicube1 19:14, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I know I already said this but.. In the Deadliest Competition warriors who have good arguments lose to people who just spam polls. There has to be a better way to choose a winner. I think this whole thing needs to be based on intellectual thought, not fan boys spamming polls and then never making a point. I didn't start to really notice this until Darth Bane vs Kratos. The dicussion polls went to waste becasue the Kratos fans simplyed voted for him regardless of how the discussion went. I said this but I think that the whole thing should be solely dicussion based, this would force people to actully think and get involved. Then after the dicussion the Admins could decide who made the best points and through a majority of Admins, pick the winner, like the Edge is on the show. I know it's not really my place to be suggesting somthing like this but I hate seeing somthing won or lose based soley on a fan spam and not intelligent thought.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 03:25, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Hopefully Leolab will help me with todays match. ~ sorofin Deadliest Fiction Just out of curiosity, how do you go about picking characters for the deadleist fiction competion? Just wonderingUser:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 17:54, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Well they were nominated. After this comp we will look through them and get rid of ones that go against the rules and make sure the rest go into a number that can be divided in half. ~ sorofin Nathan Hale vs. Master Chief I got Nathan as the winner took a long time to count Omnicube1 17:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks. ~ sorofin So do you count the number of people on the discussion wh osupported them? If that's the case isn't just counting votes again?User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 18:05, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Not sure what Omnicube done. should I count it? ~ sorofin I don't think it should count if he just counted the number of supporters. again that's just my opinion.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 18:10, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Tie breaker LeoLab just went Douglas MacArthur and returned on the Legolas vs Ezio discussion and broke the tie.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 00:59, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Deadliest Fiction--tie breaker Since I'll be out, I'll give you my votes in case of a tie: Hale for Hale vs Kratos, Hybrid for Hybrid vs Ezio, Hale for the finals, Hybrid if he's not in, or Kratos if they're both not in. -LeoLab 13:42, August 15, 2010 (UTC) deadliest warrior comp 2 just wanted to make a quick fight suggestion for DW comp 2. Alex Mercer Vs. Starkiller. JASPER42 yo im still around yeah, i dont really edit anything anymore though, im more commited to Deadliest Fiction Wiki but. However, if you need anything done (e.g. ads etc.) feel free to message me as i am still active..more or less CH33R5 Astrotorical 23:01, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Rmzilla On the Blog Viking vs Samurai he's getting beligerant, insulting people and calling them"unreasionbly stupid" . Given his past history with fighting and delting pages in revenge, I think someone needs to talk to him and tell him he can't act this way.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 03:25, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm not going to put any more comments on blogs and I don't delete pages any more and their arguing about a episode that happened a year ago and acting like children so I'm not the only one at fault here.Rmzilla 05:01, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Their is a difference between arguing and debet, I wasn't arguing with anyone I was having a disussion about the history of the two warriors.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 05:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) It didn't sound like a debate when I read the comments and I also suggested not to put any more blogs because they only cause problems like this one.Rmzilla 05:10, August 20, 2010 (UTC) @Swg66: Also don't make any more comments on this page because the last thing I want is to turn this guys talk page into a battlefield.Rmzilla 05:13, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Videos Hey Sorofin. Well as of late, my son has been making some "Stop-Motion Animation" Dedliest Warrior videos with his army men and whatnot, and I have to say, they're not half bad. So I was thinking, we should have a page where we can upload videos to share with the other WIki members.... Is there a way we can upload videos onto the Wiki without them being on Youtube first? Thanks, The Deadliest Warrior 18:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior PS This is the episode list for my son's animations. 1. Green Army Men vs. Marro (Skeletal-like creatures) Warrior 2. Cowboy Outlaws vs. 10th Regiment of Foot (Redcoats) 3. SA-47 Agents vs. Death Robots 4. German Nazis vs. Japanese Imperial Army 5. Vikings vs. Gladiators 6. Kyrie Warriors (Winged Warriors) vs. Woodland Elves 7. Dwarves vs. Indians 8. Ashigaru Harquebus (I guess 16th Cen. early gunpowder Japanese infantry) vs. American Minutemen 9. Dragons vs. Giants I'm sure he'll think of more to come! I'm afriad you'll have to use a video site. If you don't want to use youtube click on the add a video icon and chose another site to add the video to and then convert. Sorofin 19:07, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Video sites Okay, could you tell me a video site you know of? And how to use it? And please leave the message on MY talk page, I had no clue you responded until I checked back here again. Thanks. The Deadliest Warrior 23:09, August 24, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior RE: still around? yeah, I'm alive. I've been working full time and starting tomarrow I will be attending college fulltime. I know I haven't been very active for the past few months, but man if you knew have the crud I've had to deal with you'd understand why I haven't been online. Anywho, I love what you guys have done with the wiki so far. It seems things are going great!. keep up the great work. :) --ShadowTale 01:12, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Deadliest Dictionary Hey Sorofin, I noticed you deleted my page called "Deadliest Dictionary." Not to complain, but I worked hard on it and was going to finish it, with the purpose of it being for users to check their spelling on warriors and weapons, especially since I noticed common and obnoxious misspellings such as "Sheild". I really have no say over it being deleted or not, but could I at least know WHY? Thanks, and once again, not to complain, The Deadliest Warrior 00:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Hey Soro Hey Sorofin this is Omnicube1 i was wondering if u were one of the head "honchos" over a deadliest fiction wiki and since Astrotorical has gone dark I was hoping u could promote me to buero or watever it is the rank after admin cuz we're gonna a need an enforcer over there thats not just an admin cuz we rlly need to edit the Deadliest fiction wiki...Omnicube1 23:00, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok its just dat astro is gone for some reason Omnicube1 21:36, September 8, 2010 (UTC) any modern ideas? You have any ideas for modern matches on deadliest warrior if you do come tell me. i only have two modern match-ups Los Zetas vs. Russian Mafia Russian Cossack vs Union Soldier Have anything better? Fiction Wiki Hey haven't seen you at The Deadliest Fiction Wiki, why haven't you been there? It's a blast! The Deadliest Warrior 22:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Hey Could you please not edit other people's userpages? I've given other people warnings for that and it looks bad if you do it. -LeoLab 22:15, November 16, 2010 (UTC) which is why I didn't revert it. XD -LeoLab 14:58, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Yep Yeah, it has gone waaaaaaaaay downhill. As for what happened: #DW is on off season, so the wiki's activity is down. #Deadliest Fiction 2 started, but TDW hasn't made the third fight yet. Anons are getting restless. #Anyone (Mexicanspider particularly) who was banned from the DF wiki goes hear to bitch about it. #Half the people on the DF wiki are complete pricks, and they have moved here. #Three AP classes are taking up my time. #The java appletts on wikia are buggy, meaning that being an admin is now much harder. -LeoLab 16:20, December 11, 2010 (UTC) AP=Advanced Placement. It means I'm smart and can get college credit if I do well on a standardized test at teh end of teh year. I think the analogue for you guys would be A-levels; that's what my Calc AB teacher told me last year and he was British. And in two hours? SWEET! I'm so recording that. -LeoLab 19:14, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Compulsory? So it's like the American SAT now? And Spike's Video Game Awards airs at 8 PM in my area. That's six hours from now. :(. Wait.. just realized that Britain is 6 hrs ahead of me. That's where the mistake was. XD. -LeoLab 19:21, December 11, 2010 (UTC) 5 hrs 22 mins for me. -LeoLab 19:37, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I want to see for mahself. Though I won't be on any wikis for a bit. The bloody scrpiting that makes the things run hates my computer. I'll check periodically to see if it's working, but... yeah. Case in point: I posted a reply to your post in my notice to DF wikians over an hour ago (using teh "post comment button 'cause "reply" doesn't work) but it still hasn't shown.-LeoLab 19:44, December 11, 2010 (UTC) dude if you wana do these battles just go to the Deadliest Fiction wiki its a community wiki were this is pretty much all we do no need to do it here and if you do a good battle with alot of debate you couled reach 12 votes and 107 comments or more Deadliest Fiction Sorry if the link sucksTomahawk23 01:09, September 28, 2011 (UTC)